User talk:Davidovgy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Javier Escuella page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Your posse page ("Posse:" vs "Clan:") Davidovgy, You recently re-named your posse page from "Posse:The Renegades" to "Clan:The Renegades". Unfortunately, it seems you don't understand how the "posse" system on this wiki operates. Articles regarding posses must be titled with the "Posse:" at the beginning. It doesn't matter if you forget it or write "Clan:" - one of the admins or a helpful user will add/replace it with "Posse:". Doing so adds the article to the posse section of this wiki. Truthfully, you're free to re-name the article "Clan:The Renegades" again - however, if you do that, then me or one of my fellow admins will block you from the wiki. I hope you understand and thanks for your co-operation. :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC :Hobbes, :i get that on this wiki thare are to types of posses, the posses that are group of at most 8 and clans which means it is a large community.To conclude posse = small group (maximum of 8) and Clan = large community. :Davidovgy 12:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems you have misunderstood my message entirely. What I'm saying is that it doesn't matter if you consider your group a "clan," the article must be titled with "Posse:" at the beginning. That's the way the wiki works. ::We established the posse section of this wiki to allow users to write about their posses (or clans) and discuss them with other users. In order for this to work, the articles must be titled "Posse:posse name here" - simple. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Hobbes :::i have not misunderstood your message i was just pointing out by the games terms the section should be called clans not posses because posse already exist in game and clans do not- simple. :::Davidovgy 22:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you for pointing that out to me; too bad that's not what I'm trying to discuss with you. ::::In-game, it's the posse feature. You can invite other players to your posse. There is no option to "invite player to clan." As such, in keeping with the game's wording, the section was named the posse section. ::::Now, please, stop with the daft responses. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC)